majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rachel Gray
|finalappearance= }} Rachel Gray was a Deputy District Attorney for the Los Angeles County District Attorney's Office and a victim in the Reese Murders. History Rachel worked as a Deputy District Attorney for the county of Los Angeles. By 2004, Rachel was an experienced prosecutor with a history of affairs with several high-profile figures which was well-known amongst the DA's office. One such affair was with her boss, the District Attorney of Los Angeles. With each man, Rachel only slept with them to have fun and with no intention of starting a real relationship. In 2004, Officer Malcolm Reese was murdered during a flower shop robbery. The homicide investigation turned up Daniel Price and Emile Fisher as the culprits. Though detectives Michael Tao, Mark Hickman and Stephanie Dunn suspected a third person of being involved in the robbery, Rachel quickly shut down their investigation in fear that an unidentified third accomplice could ruin her case. In "an unholy hurry," Rachel offered Emile, the accomplice and not the shooter in the robbery, a deal for twelve years in prison if he cooperated and became her star witness in Daniel Price's murder trial. Emile accepted the deal and at Rachel's request, gave up the location of the Uzi used in the murder. However, the police were never able to recover the murder weapon as Emile had been high at the time it was ditched and couldn't remember correctly where he got rid of it. Greg Mann, who owned a chop shop connected to the 28th Street Bloods, was also forced by Dennis Price to get rid of the getaway car so that it was never recovered by the police either. During or before this time, Rachel began an affair with Detective Mark Hickman. Though Rachel didn't care about Mark beyond just having sex with him, Mark fell in love with Rachel and became obsessed with her. A lot of people in the LAPD were aware of the affair, but didn't tell Mark's wife, Fraud Detective Sherry Hickman. Rachel saw that Mark was getting too obsessed with her and ended the affair. Mark's wife Sherry found out through his work email with which he was communicating with Rachel and publically confronted Rachel at the DA's office. Rachel condescendingly told Sherry about her ending the affair and stated that she had moved on and Sherry was free to have Mark if she wanted. The confrontation with Rachel ultimately ruined Sherry Hickman's career in the LAPD though she never divorced Mark who Sherry was aware remained in love with Rachel. On Mark's end, he was convinced that Rachel would eventually return to him. In reality, Rachel had moved on to having an affair with Eric Dunn, a DA's Investigator who also served as her bodyguard. Mark began stalking Rachel in hopes of finding out who she left him for, but could never identify the person as he never suspected Eric, the one person Rachel let into her apartment during this time. Mark was caught stalking Rachel, but he claimed that he had simply been testing her security and the fact that he wasn't caught sooner showed that Eric was incompetent. Due to the possibility of Mark being suspended interfering with the murder trial, his actions were never reported to Captain Sharon Raydor or the LAPD's Force Investigation Division. During the middle of the murder trial, Detective Stephanie Dunn, Eric's wife, ambushed Rachel and Eric in a parking garage because their affair had destroyed her marriage with Eric. Unwilling to let what happened to Sherry Hickman happen to her, Stephanie used the Uzi from Officer Reese's murder, recovered with the help of Tamika Weaver, to murder Rachel and Eric. Following the murders of Rachel and Eric, the case against Daniel Price fell apart. Though the police suspected that Daniel ordered the murders from prison to ruin his trial, they could never prove it. The murders along with Mark Hickman's perjury on the witness stand resulted in Daniel Price being acquitted in the murder of Officer Reese. Mark was fired for his actions, but his affair with Rachel was kept quiet for a number of reasons including his friends not wanting Sherry to find out and the fear that all of Rachel's other affairs would come out. The LAPD were unable to solve the murders of Rachel and Eric and along with Officer Reese's shooting, they became known as the Reese Murders. Over the next twelve years, Mark Hickman continued to obsessively attempt to solve the Reese Murders and catch Rachel's killer. The fact that he continued to be in love with Rachel caused continuing problems with his wife Sherry who never divorced him despite it. According to Mark, every few years a detective would approach him in an attempt to solve the Reese Murders, but no one ever could. According to Stephanie Dunn, whenever someone would talk about the Reese Murders, they would talk mainly about Officer Reese and Rachel Gray, but her husband's role was mostly forgotten. In 2016, following the arrest of Jon Barnes for drug dealing, Tamika Weaver used Stephanie murdering Rachel and Eric in an effort to blackmail her into stealing the heroin that Barnes had been arrested with. After giving Tamika the wrong heroin by accident, Stephanie murdered Tamika and her son Jeremiah Barnes with the Uzi while trying to get it back. When the shell casings from Tamika's murder matched up with the shell casings from the Reese Murders, the Reese Murders were officially reopened and the Major Crimes Division began investigating Rachel and Eric's deaths alongside that of Tamika, Jeremiah and eventually Emile Fisher. The investigation into the murders turned up Mark Hickman's affair with Rachel and he was briefly suspected in the murders along with his wife Sherry. After the LAPD realized that Rachel's next affair was with Eric Dunn, they began connecting Stephanie to the various murders which she had the means, motive and opportunity to commit. Stephanie eventually confessed to the murders and was arrested. While confessing, Stephanie stated that she had no remorse at all for killing Rachel since Rachel had destroyed her marriage. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 4 # # # # # Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 4 Category:Lawyers Category:DDAs Category:Deceased Category:Murder Victims